underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Underworld: Blood Wars
Underworld: Blood Wars is an upcoming action-horror film set in the ''Underworld'' universe. It will be released on with actress Kate Beckinsale reprising her role as Selene and Anna Foerster directing. Theo James returns as Vampire warrior David. Plot From IMDb: The next installment in the blockbuster franchise, UNDERWORLD: BLOOD WARS follows Vampire death dealer, Selene (Kate Beckinsale) as she fends off brutal attacks from both the Lycan clan and the Vampire faction that betrayed her. With her only allies, David (Theo James) and his father Thomas (Charles Dance), she must stop the eternal war between Lycans and Vampires, even if it means she has to make the ultimate sacrifice. At the beginning of the film, Selene is weary of the unending war between Vampires and Lycans, but she is driven to fighting again by Marius, a new Lycan leader who seeks the blood of Selene and Eve in order to attain ultimate power. Meanwhile, Semira, a Vampire leader, seeks ultimate power for herself. Cast * Kate Beckinsale as Selene * Theo James as David * Tobias Menzies as Marius * Lara Pulver as Semira * Bradley James as Unknown Vampire villain * Clementine Nicholson as Lena * Charles Dance as Thomas * Daisy Head as Alexia * Oliver Stark as Gregor * Brain Caspeople as Hajna * James Faulkner as Unknown Vampire character * Peter Andersson as Unknown character * Trent Garrett as Michael Corvin (replacing Scott Speedman from the first two films) Trivia * The film was originally titled Underworld: Next Generation; the name was changed before release. *In a 2014 interview about the future of the franchise, Wiseman revealed that in addition to Blood Wars, a sixth film is also in development.Underworld 2 Movies & 1 TV Series in Development - NYCC 2014 The eventual filming of this sixth movie will probably depend on the box-office success of Blood Wars. However, more recent marketing suggests that Blood Wars could be intended as Beckinsale’s final appearance in the series. * This film could reveal the status of Michael and Eve whether they are alive or dead. See also * [[Weaponry of Underworld: Blood Wars|Weaponry of Underworld: Blood Wars]] References External links * Official site * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3717252/ Underworld: Blood Wars at IMDb] Videos Underworld Blood Wars - Legacy Trailer|Legacy trailer UNDERWORLD BLOOD WARS - Official Trailer (HD)|Official trailer Gallery Bloodwars.jpg|Underworld: Blood Wars (coming soon). Selene Blood Wars.jpg|Poster of Selene David Blood Wars.jpg|Poster of David Thomas Blood Wars.jpg|Poster of Thomas Marius Blood Wars.jpg|Poster of Marius Underworld-Blood-Wars-poster-full.jpg|Poster of Selene Selene Blood Wars poster2.jpg|Poster of Selene Blood Wars castle.jpg|The Vampire castle Blood Wars Castle entrance.jpg|The entrance to the Vampire castle Blood Wars coven.jpg|The Vampire coven Blood Wars death dealers.jpg|Death Dealers Blood Wars lycans.jpg|Lycans Blood Wars nordic vampires.jpg|Nordic Vampires Blood Wars vampire.jpg|Lena Blood Wars vampires.jpg|Vampires gearing up Blood Wars 2.jpg|A Vampire leader Blood Wars coup.jpg|Semira staging a coup Blood Wars wraps.jpg Blood Wars blonde vampire.jpg Selene prison.jpg Nordic coven.jpg Nordic coven2.jpg Armory.jpg David and council.jpg David and Thomas.jpg|David and Thomas defending Selene David and vampires in armory.jpg|The Vampire armory Selene and David.jpg Semira and council.jpg fr:Underworld : Blood Wars Category:Underworld: Blood Wars Category:Films